one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Pit vs Vegeta
Dark Pit vs Vegeta is Peep4Life's first OMM. Description Kid Icarus vs Dragon Ball Z! Two of the greatest anti-heroes go head-to-head in my first One Minute Melee! Will Pit's dark rival have what it takes to defeat the prince of the Saiyan race? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight All was not well with the Goddess of Nature, Viridi. "All these pitiful Saiyan creatures using such unnatural power" she moaned to anyone who would listen. "Reset Bomb AWAY!" with that a burning ball fell from the sky towards Earth. "Galick Gun! FIRE!" an astonishing beam of energy reduced the bomb into mere segments. "NO WAY!" screamed Viridi in disbelief. Vegeta came into range. "Who was that? Fight me face to face you coward!" the Saiyan prince challenged boldly. "Dark Pit, you up to the challenge?" Viridi turned to her best soldier. With a nod Dark Pit prepared descend to the Earth. He came to Earth feet before Vegeta. "You, are you the one who attacked me?" Vegeta spat. "No, but the Goddess of Nature sees you as a threat so I must take you down." He draws his bow. Vegeta laughed "So, a nature warrior are we? Very well, I, Vegeta, will destroy you!" No holds barred! FIGHT! Dark Pit struck first, firing two shots from the silver bow at Vegeta. The Saiyan simply destroyed the projectiles with Ki Blasts. Vegeta sent himself into Dark Pit and unloaded with a series of kicks and punches. Dark Pit, clearly outmatched with hand to hand brawling equipped bear claws and cut at the face of the Saiyan Prince. This bought Dark Pit enough time to break his bow into two blades and cut at Vegeta's throat. The attack was dodged and Vegeta countered with a kick to the chest. Dark Pit was dazed momentarily and when he looked up Vegeta was preparing another move. "Big Bang Attack" he called and Dark Pit was barely able to pull up a Guardian Orbitar and the manoeuvre was returned to its sender. Vegeta went to dodge but the power of the move knocked him to the ground hard. Vegeta took his time picking himself up. "I have to admit, you're quite impressive." Dark Pit's face fell. "If I wanted my skills complimented I wouldn't want it coming from you!" Whatever respect Vegeta had for his foe was gone completely. "As impressive as you are, you have no way to prepare for all my potential." With that, Vegeta's body turned a victorious gold. "Oh? Maybe you'll start being a challenge now." Dark Pit taunted. Vegeta fired a barrage of Ki Blasts which surprised Dark Pit and damaged his wings. He swapped his bow for a his electroshock arm and swung at Vegeta. He missed wildly and Vegeta kicked Dark Pit in the head. Slowly, Dark Pit picked himself up and as Vegeta prepared a Final Flash, the cunning angel lifted his staff and fired at Vegeta. The the shot was avoided and the Saiyan disarmed him, obtaining the weapon for himself. With that, Vegeta flew up and aimed for his disrespectful foe. "Won't be needing this, will we?" he taunted. Dark Pit was desperate "LIGHTNING CHARIOT!" he shouted, summoning the chariot on a direct course for Vegeta. Although he was not caught directly, the Saiyan was caught in the tailwind, forcing him to the ground. Vegeta crawled on all fours before hearing the sound of a weapon being re-equipped and one word coldly uttered: "Goodbye" called Dark Pit, firing a single blast of the staff through the back of Vegeta's head. KO Dark Pit looked down on his fallen foe. "Viridi. I'm done here. Get me out of here." Dark Pit was enveloped in a light and beamed away. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Dark Pit! Category:Male-only battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Kid Icarus vs Dragon Ball Z themed Fights